


Guilt

by Petal_dancer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petal_dancer/pseuds/Petal_dancer
Summary: Aki is stuck in her thoughts in again.One shot!
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Izayoi Aki
Kudos: 18





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own or am associate with the Yu-gi-oh franchise in any way!
> 
> Enjoy and please read and review!
> 
> edit 10/17/2020: Fixing up formatting and removing some words to make the flow smoother.

It was going to be one of those days.

She couldn’t help but stare out the window of the garage. She could feel that disgusting feeling rise up in her.

Guilt.

A feeling that tugged at her heart strings. And when it did it was vicious.

She could suppress it for long periods of time. She was able to suppress it completely when she was the Black Rose witch. She struck fear into people’s hearts and had lost count of how many she had slaughtered with her own deck. She can’t put the blame on Divine. He was her mentor, taught her everything she knew. Gave her a home in the time that her parents couldn’t. Divine was clearly twisted but she couldn’t blame him, she could only blame herself.

She was the one who was out killing with her Black Rose Dragon. She was the one doing the damage to others in the Daimon area. It’s no surprise that people didn’t want her there at the Fortune Cup, then cheered for her opponent just so she could loose and be ushered out in shame. The shame and hatred for her very existence was there. She may be perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but there are plenty who would want their revenge on her, to kill her, to do-

Her train of thought got caught off again as she was fading back into reality as she felt a hand was on her shoulder. She was about to go into a defensive fighting position before she realized it was Yusei. “.. standing there for 10 minutes.. Aki are you okay?”

She felt the adrenaline rush back down from her body in relief. But she turned away as she couldn’t turn to face him.

The man with bright blue eyes. The one who started to open her heart. The one who helped shake her head clear. Yusei Fudo. And today her heart was closed back off. She sometimes would go into a zoned out state and couldn’t be reached for a period of time. This was typically at late periods of night rather than the day so she could focus on the tasks ahead. Scenarios would play in her head like a movie that she couldn’t escape from, with screams playing in stereo surround sound. Sometimes she would breakdown and not care if someone came up behind her to smack her across the head with a wooden board. She felt that she deserved it. She had killed others in cold blood without question. So why.. why was he doing this for her?

She was a monster.

She was a witch.

So why was he letting her into his arms so openly?

She continued to stay quiet as she felt two arms wrap around her from her side and pulled her close. When Aki became cut off there wasn’t much that he could do for her. All he knew was that she was hurting. He knew that she was still feeling the guilt in her heart. It was a weak flame, but when it flares up it could burn brightly. He didn’t want her heart to suffer anymore. She stood limp for a few seconds before she slowly started to return the hug to Yusei. She turned to face him in full view before resting her head on his chest and started to silently cry. Yusei felt her wet tears stain his muscle shirt. He didn’t like seeing her in pain like this. She already had suffered in isolation enough growing up just to be used by her own mentor for his own gain. She felt weak. She should be able to face her sins and crimes head on like many of the duels she faced before.

So.. why couldn’t she do it?

Was she weak?.. that had to be it.

Right?

Yusei held her close as she wept before he spoke softly.

“It’s going to be okay. I know you’re hurting right now, but it’s apart of the healing process.” Aki hugged him tighter.

“I’m not going to leave you Aki. I promise that I will be by your side.”

He hoped that his words would reach her and soften her pain at least a little bit. He starts humming in faith that his vibrations would help calm her down. Her tears became less as she started to calm down. Yusei took note and started to release his grip but was quickly stopped by Aki’s voice “stay.. please.” She looked up to him as she was attempting to wipe away her tears and any running eyeliner without a mirror. Yusei gave a sympathetic smile before nodding. He continued to hold her gently before guiding her to sit down on the couch. Aki still didn’t want to talk as she was still trying to clear up her thinking patterns.

That didn’t bother Yusei. What bothered him was that she was still with holding pain, then inflicting it on herself as a form of punishment.

He brought out a cup from the kitchen and filled it with water before heading back to the couch to sit down with Aki. He gave the water to Aki “Drink up.. you’re probably dehydrated.” Aki accepted and started to sip on her water as she rested her head on Yusei’s shoulder. Yusei has her move so he could wrap his arm around her.

It was a difficult day emotionally for her, but in order to heal those emotions needed to be faced.

But she knew she could face it head on with Yusei by her side.


End file.
